


Tavros Has Become Bald

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alopecia, Gen, Hair Loss, One-Sided Relationship, bald, baldness, male pattern baldness, rated explicit as a joke, tavros is bald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: ....w..i.g.....





	Tavros Has Become Bald

Travros sat at home. He suddnely got the urge to shave all the hair off his head. "hAHA, bALD' he said imagining himself with a shaved head.

He went over to his bathroom and got his razer and shaved all his hair off. ",,,,w,,I,G,,,, }:-)" he said. He was happy to be bald.

Suddenly Gamzee burst into the room, not unlike a pimple bursting open with pus -- unwanted, sudden, and disgusting. "BrO, sOrRy, BuT yOu NeVeR rEsPoNdEd To My LaSt TeXt! I aSsUmE yOu SeNt tHe FeEt PiCs iN tHe mAiL BuT, gEt ThIs BrO, TuRnS oUt ThEy NeVeR cAmE! MuSt'Ve GoTtEn LoSt In tHe mAiL hAhA. sO yOu GoTtA dO iT aGaIN! aLsO kArKaT kIcKeD mE oUt AgAiN fOr FuCkInG a JaR oF pEaNuT bUtTeR--"

But before he could explain more, Gamzee stopped in his tracks. He saw that his beloved Tavros had become bald. "NoOoO" he cried incelly, "hOw CoUlD yOu gEt RiD oF yOuR mAgNiFiCiEnT fAuX-hAwK tAvBrO.......i MaY sTiLl LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe LoVe YoUr ToEs BuT bEiNg BaLd IsNt VeRy UkE oF yOu" he said.

Tavros smiled "eXACTLY!!!! }:-)" he then took out his giant machete and speared Gamzee between the rips straight into his cocaine-riddled heart, spurting purple grape slur blood everywhere as Gamzee died a slow bloody torturous death until finally exploding all over Tavros's house.

Tavros hummed, looking at his discarded shaved-off hair and the amount of blood that had been produced by the drained dead clown corpse growing colder by the second in his living room. Then he called Vriska Slurket over. "uHHH,,, COME CLEAN UP THIS BLOOD YOU FEMCEL" he laughed and slammed his garfield phone back down. He knew that would make her angry and come over and he had big plans for Vriska. He had a brand new haircut and a new murderous attitude to match!!

the end }:-)


End file.
